My Return
by wasitjustadream
Summary: 5 years ago she was sent to earth to avoid the growing darkness in her world. Now needed in her world once again Vanessë returns to middle earth to join a fellowship in need and help save her world from the darkness consuming it. She has a long journey ahead and can she fight off the evil of Sauron and her beating heart . this is my first fan fic hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**My Return**

_**Chapter 1 : Departure and Arrival**_

_**5 years ago**_

_The world has started to grow dark I can feel it, ada can feel it. I may only be 500 years old but I know the feeling of darkness. I felt it before naneth died and I feel it again I know it's growing. _

'_Vanessë' I here ada call my name snapping me out of my thoughts. Not knowing why he is calling me I close the book I'm busy reading and make my way slowly to ada's private office. I see Arwen heading that way too. Now I'm curious ada never asks to see us both unless it's important. _

_I get to ada's office moments after arwen I see Gandalf sitting near the window smoking his long pipe, ada in the other hand is sitting at his desk looking concerned. Ok this is weird why is Gandalf here I thought he left 2 weeks ago. 'Arwen Vanessë,'ada says getting up whiles pushing his chair back. 'Good your here' Gandalf says also getting up. 'We have an issue to discuss with the two of you. _

'_You're probably wondering why you've been summoned here,' Gandalf states. We nod both wondering the same thing. 'Well I assume that you both have felt the brewing darkness in this world?' ada asks. Again we nod. 'Well,' ada continues whiles giving us a heartfelt look. _

'_Gandalf has made it clear to me that one of you both cannot stay in this world for much longer,'ada explains looking straight at me. _

_At that moment I knew it was me ada could never keep secrets from me since I was an elfling I would know when ada was lying to me or when he spoke I could somehow always sense the truth._

_I took a deep breath closed my eyes and made my way to the closest chair to me and sat down. _

'_**I'm sorry Vanessë I did not mean for this to happen,' I here ada say to me telepathically. 'I know I understand,' **__I reply looking up at him with sad eyes. I can feel his remorse like a wave sweeping over rocks through our connection._

_We both look up when Gandalf clears his throat flipping us back into the present. I look up at Arwen and she looks down at me with sad eyes. She can see I know the truth and so does she. She walks over to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.__**'**_**Le melin**_** Vanessë,'**__ she let's go a few moments later with tears running down her cheek. I wipe my own away only now realising I had been crying. Then I wipe hers. She departs from the room soon after leaving me to speak with Gandalf and ada._

'_So what does this mean for me? Where will I go? I ask all in one breathe. 'Vanessë relax.' Ada chuckles 'we have sorted everything out already.' Ada states. I just stare at him like he was speaking another language. 'To answer your questions it means you will be away from home for a while. You will be sent to earth Gandalf has been there himself and found you a family to take you in for a short while we just have to get you ready and don't worry you have a month to say your goodbyes and the night you leave we will tell you everything that you need to know. Now hurry along and do not speak of this to anyone please Vanessë.' Ada says giving me a small smile though he knows I can see the grief in his eyes. So I nod and make my way to the door._

' **_Le melin_**_** Vanessë,'**__I hear ada say as I close the door._

_This last month in Rivendell or as my people like to call it Imladris was incredibly unbearable for me I usual spent my time in either my room reading or in the archery field practicing. Though there were the few occasions where I would run into Estel in the way to dinner. Which I would then end up speaking to him, and having dinner with him. Estel was one of the few people who ada aloud to know about my departing. My last day in Imladris I stayed in bed half the day just crying myself to sleep. Though when Estel finally came to knock some sense into me I decided to get up and make my last day at home the best._

_Once nightfall came I started to pack up all my things I wanted to take with me I went down to the gardens in whish Gandalf recommended us to meet. Figwit stood at the garden entrance and I could see my sister, Estel, Gandalf and ada already waiting. I picked up my pace and greeted them with a smile which did not reach my eyes. That afternoon Gandalf had already explained what would be happening. I would be sent to earth looking like a six-year-old girl in appearance and join a small family of the name Kendrick. I wasn't keen on the idea but what could I exactly do about it. As I said my last goodbye's to my sister and Estel I looked at my ada tears streaming down my cheeks._

'_**I'll be fine ada I love you and will miss you**__**Galu Savo 'lass a lalaith'**__**I**__ told ada telepathically not trusting myself to speak._

'_**And you my daughter Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i**__**a-govenitham' **__ada replyed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _

_I hugged ada then turned to Gandalf 'shall we go then?' _

_Gandalf asked. I nodded gave ada, Estel and Arwen one last hug then went over to Gandalf. I turned back to my family gave them one courageous smile and blew them a kiss as the tears continued to fall. _

_Then in a flash we were not in imladris anymore we were in front of a house on earth I guessed._

_I looked at Gandalf and nodded when he gestured to his staff and after being blinded by a flash of blue light for about 5 seconds I was at least 4 feet shorter with my backpack and close shrunk as well._

_Gandalf had described to me how these humans lived and how they spoke during my last month in Imladris so I was well prepared. Gandalf also said that during my time in human company I would have to block out my elfish senses and reflexes. _

_He also said that when I wanted to go practice my archery and fighting my guardians said it was ok as long as you don't practice in public that was the beauty of having a forest behind their house. The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my little trance. In front of me stood a tall woman, with dark brown almost black curly hair. _

'_Gandalf!' the women exclaimed, 'so good to see you and you must be Vanessa I'm Ann your new guardian Ann and my husband Jonas and my son Simone.' She said happily. I saw a dark head peep around Ann's legs and I waved. _

_Ann let us in and showed me to my room while she led Gandalf to the kitchen to chat. My room was really plain it was badge and had a brown bed in the middle with a brown wardrobe on the side. I dumped my backpack on my bed and went in search for the kitchen to fined Gandalf. It only took me a minute to find my way to the kitchen using my elfish senses. I fond Gandalf in the kitchen eating what I guessed to be cake. When he saw me he gestured to me to come and sit on his lap and I slowly obeyed. He continued to talk to Ann and after about an hour he had to go. That's when the tears started. I dint want to lose him and I didn't want him to go since I hadn't said anything since we got here. Gandalf looked at me and said in elfish to me in front of Ann and Jonas._

' _**I know you don't want me to go**__**Vanessë but I have to. What would your ada think and, think about your sister and Estel you will be fine. When it is time again I will send someone you know back to find you. I wish you luck Vanessë be good and be safe I love you. I will see you soon ok. Be strong and brave and I wish you the best of luck.**__**Galu.'**_

_Gandalf said and I nodded to him and replied in elfish__**' I will try for Ada and Arwen and Estel. See you soon Gandalf farewell.'**__ I kissed him on the cheek and went to stand next__to Ann who had a surprised look on her face to have seen what she had just seen but looked down at me and smiled and hugged me._

'_we'll take care of her we promise from all you have told us we will make sure no harm will come to her. Farewell Gandalf' Ann said as she picked me up and kissed Gandalf on the cheek. We turned around and headed back into the house._

_Sorry long chapter here are the elfish translations pleas review._

_Galu-good luck/farewell_

Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham- my heart shall weep until I see you again

Savo 'lass a lalaith- have joy and laughter

' **_Le melin_**_ Vanessë- I love you Vanessë_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: adjusting **_

My first year on earth I think could be described as the worst year of my entire 500 years. Yes I was allowed to practice my archery and fighting in the woods my thoughts always seemed to drift back to Ada, Arwen and Estel. I always wonder what they are doing and if they miss me! Earth isn't that bad I go to school with Simone and I have made a few friends.

Now that I'm not in my own world I can start fresh and new. Also due to me being young and all I can like and not like people and just be the innocent child that I can be. Though I do have this routine after school I go up to my room do my homework and then read one of my many elfish books I had packed in. And on weekends I practice my archery and fighting in the woods.

Ann and Jonas have been very patient with my adjusting and have grown use to my disappearances on the weekends and during the week. I just don't have the courage to call them mom or dad I just call them Ann and Jonas for me it is just too close to Ada and Naneth to say and it seems they don't have a problem with me calling them by their names.

Simone on the other hand and I have gotten really close we spend most of our time together when I and not preoccupied and sometimes he comes into the forest to watch me practice. Ann and Jonas don't seem to mind that and when I'm sitting alone eating my lunch at school Simone will always come over and sit with m just to keep me company.

When we moved schools we just stuck together having each other's back always. It was nice to have a brother around again. Elladan and Elrohir were always away either in the Mirkwood or having their own adventures.

Life on earth was pretty quiet and subtle.

Sorry just felt like putting that chapter in before I skip ahead.

Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Something's off**

I got into my room and literally fell on my bed, today was exhausting and I had so much homework. I'm starting to think that Ada's old history lessons were better than going to school. Don't get me wrong I found school interesting none the less and exciting but at the end of the day it just seems like such a drag.

"Vanessa do you want cheese and ham or just cheese on your role?" I heard Simone call up the stairs_. 'At least some things don't change,'_ I though, getting up off my bed and heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Simone always seems to know when I'm hungry and when I'm not. It's pretty awesome really, considering I am not even his biological sister.

"Just cheese please," I say as I make my way into the kitchen. I see Simone working with the sandwiches.

"Hey I'm heading out side to let off some steam you coming?" I ask Simone as I grab my sandwich and head to the back door. "Na its ok I've got to finish that English so you go ahead." Simone says waving me off.

"Ok, suit yourself," I say already half way out the back door. As I walked out the house the scent of freshly cut grass hit's me .

'_Jonas must have cut the grass this morning_,' I thought whiles heading deep into the forest and up my favourite tree. I came here to let off some steam, but now all I want to do is just let my elvish senses roam. I climb to my favourite spot sit, close my eyes and let go.

It feels good to let go again, feel the wind on my face and the earth beneath me.

"SNAP"

My eyes snap open and I look around. It couldn't be Simone because he would have made his presence known by now. There's no one in sight, I push the thought behind me and get up. I slowly make my way down the tree and head back to the house.

I can feel someone watching me but I shake it off and head back inside.

"Oh Vanessa, your back wonderful suppers almost ready, so why don't you go wash up and get ready, and don't forget to call Simone down as well," Ann says when she sees me walk into the kitchen from the back door.

"Sure no problem Ann though I would like to know what is for dinner?" I ask as I wash my hands in the kitchen sink.

"Oh supper will be served in 5 minutes and we're having cottage-pie for dinner, now hurry along " Ann says whiles putting the dishes on the table.

I ran up the stairs changed my top and pans and made my way to Simone's room. "Hey," I said as I walk into his room. He looked up from his video game and paused it. "Ann said suppers almost ready you coming?" I asked as I stood leaning in the door frame.

"Yip let's go," he said as we made our way downstairs to supper.

2 hours later I climbed into bed completely and utterly exhausted. And the memory of what happened in the woods crossed my mind and in a blink I was asleep.

Don't forget to review please


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Estel**

I woke up the next morning feeling disturbed it was probable due to the very disturbing dream I had last night. Though now that I thought of it, I couldn't really recall the dream.

The smell of burning waffles hit my nose as I scrambled out of bed. '_Oh please, please don't tell me Jonas is trying to toast waffles again let alone, cook!_' I thought_ as _I made my way down stairs.

I was engulfed by a cloud of smoke as I got to the bottom. "What on earth is going on?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Oh Vanessa your up would you mind trying my ready made waffles?" Jonas asked putting a plate of really burnt waffles in front of me.

"Um no thank you. But Jonas. Jonas!" I said trying to catch my guardians' attention whiles waving a hand in front of his face.'

"Would you mind if I took over and you can clean up the kitchen so long." I suggested as I steered him away from the waffle toaster.

"Oh. Oh alright" he said as his eyes dropped to the floor. 'Well this must be weird for him letting an 11-year-old tell him what to do' I though as I put on two new waffles and Jonas started to clean the kitchen.

After the first batch was done and the kitchen clean I heard Simone come down stairs for breakfast. "Uh guys why does the house smell like smoke." He asked as he sat down at the table and grabbed a waffle.

"Oh your dad decided that today he would try to make toasted waffles again," I said as put the second batch on and sat with him to eat breakfast.

"Really dad, really, again? Simone replied whiles rolling his eyes and I just giggled.

"Hey I'm heading upstairs to get ready for school ok." I said as I got up and ran to my room to get ready.

'_Oh my word, can this geography lesson just end already'_ I thought. I was really getting bored of this.

"**BRING"**

'_Oh hallelujah, _I can finally get outside and enjoy some fresh air not to mention my knife in my shoe was really getting on my nerves,' I though as I packed up my stuff and headed to my locker to grab my lunch.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly adjusted my hidden knife and ran outside to meet up with Kathy. "Hey where we going to sit today" I asked as I hooked my arm into hers. Kathy was one of my closest friends and we always sat with each other at break.

"Hey, ok why don't we go sit by the fence and watch the boys fail at cricket," she replied happily.

"Ya sure and you do know that my brother is one of the boys playing cricket?" I asked turning around to look at her. I had this feeling that someone was watching me but it could be anyone.

"Ya ya, let's go," she said dragging me along. I giggled and followed slowly.

As we made our way across the court I felt like someone was following us but it was probably just Jessalin she sits with us sometimes at break. I was just about to call out her name when I felt a knife at my throat and a hand go across my chest.

The knife was slightly curved more elvish like and I knew Gandalf had sent someone.

I stood there barely moving to see everyone around me stop and look what is happening and I saw fear flicker through Simone's eyes for a second and then it was gone.

"You must be very skilled to track me this far and very dumb to think that a just a knife can hold me stranger." I said confidently.

"Really let's see how you get out of it then?" the stranger replied. Was there a little bit of humour in that question and why did that voice sound familiar.

I smiled pulled my arm back into the guys ribs spun around grabbed my hidden knife from my shoe and faced my attacker. "_You really don't change do you Vanessë,"_ the stranger replied in elvish.

Ok well there's one thing I know he's either elf-kind or knows the language.

"_Want to bet,"_ I replied in the same tongue, as I lashed at the stranger's ribs only cutting the fabric and blocking my neck at the same time as I let my elvish reflexes take over. I kicked his leg out from under him causing him to fall on one knee.

"Yip you don't change," he replied as he grabbed my wrist twisting me into his chest again. "Well this time I won't make the same mistake," I said aggressively, kicking out both his legs and turning to face him.

"Well let's see what face your hiding behind that hood." I said. The stranger chuckled as he grabbed my wrist which was reaching for his hood. "I don't think so," he said in elvish with a smile. "Well I do" I replied in English as I ripped back his hood only to come face to face with Estel.

I fell back on my knees.

"Estel!"

Sorry for the cliff hanger please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It's time**

"Estel"

I sat there completely shocked as he got up and dusted himself off. "Who else?" he asked opening his arms to me. I ran to him and threw myself at him._ 'How could I have not recognised him same voice same moves I'm such an idiot' I thought practically beating myself up inside._

"It's so good to see you to Vanessë," he said and I smiled, happy to hear my elvish name again.

"Uhum" I hear someone clear there throat making my head turn to see Simone standing in front of me. I look at Estel and he puts me down.

"Um Vanessa can I have a word," Simone asked becoming me away from Estel. "Sure" I say turning away from Estel. '_Give me a few seconds I'll be right back "_I tell Estel telepathically as I follow Simone a few meters away.

"What's up "I ask Simone. "um I was just wondering if you wanted to go home and ill stay at school and tell our teacher that mom came to pick you up for something and you can take your friend home and chat because you have kind of created a crowed," Simone said in one breath and I nodded.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" I ask looking at Simone sympathetically. "Ya I'll be fine now go," He says shooing me off.

I run back into school grab my bag and run out again. I beckon Estel to follow me and I run out of school with Estel right behind me.

We get home an hour later and I run upstairs to get changed. I run back downstairs grab Estel and head into the forest. It seems like he's been in the forest before and I turn and look at him.

"You were the one in the woods last night the one that was watching me?" I ask and he nods. "Well thanks for looking out for me." I say hugging him again.

"Vanessë listen to me when we go home your ada wants to talk with you and inform you on what has happened in the last five years. In that time I will be away Gandalf has entrusted me with a task so no hard feelings alright." I nod .

"Ok but when do we leave because I really miss home and ada and arwen. So when," I ask excitedly. Vanessë calm down I have to talk to your guardian's first ok" Estel said smiling at me, "But if everything gets sorted out tonight then tomorrow evening at the latest ok"

"Ok" I say.

Just had to add in this chapter sorry if it's a bit boring and sorry for the short chapter

And thanks **I am a Fire-jay** that means a lot


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: leaving**

Estel and I made our way back to the house in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence we were just happy to be in each other's presence again. I saw Ann working in the kitchen; I guess we were in the forest for much longer than I thought.

"hey Ann," I said as I walked into the kitchen with Estel at my heals."Ann I would like you to meet someone, this is Estel" I said and Ann's head shot up at the mention of the name. She stopped what she was doing and made her way towards me and hugged me.

When she let go she turned to Estel. "It's time isn't it?"She asked. He just nodded.

"I'm guessing Gandalf told you about Estel then" I said gesturing my hand at the scene in front of me. Ann just nodded with a sad look in her eyes. "Umm Vanessa why don't you head upstairs so long, and spend some time with Simone seeing that you may be leaving soon." Ann suggested.

As I headed upstairs I caught a little of the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Will she ever be able to visit us again" I heard Ann ask with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That I do not know Gandalf has not said anything of such so honestly I do not know." I heard Estel reply sincerely.

I ran up the stairs only to find Simone standing there also listening. He just pulled me into a hug and guided me to his room.

"Ok well mom said spend some time with me so that's exactly what we are going to do. Ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good now go choose a movie for us to watch while I go make us some pop-corn" I nodded and he left the room.

I got up and went over to Simone's shelf to choose a movie. I chose _Pirates of the Caribbean the Curse of the Black Pearl. _I'm really predictable like that but I just loved that movie it is one of my favourites. I put it in the DVD player and pressed play so I could let the ads run while Simone was still busy downstairs.

I made myself really comfortable under Simone's covers. Simone walked into the room with two bowls of pop-corn and two cups and a bottle of coke, to keep us full while we are watching the movie.

"Let me guess" he says as he setteled himself and the pop-corn on the bed. "Pirates of the Caribbean." He says and chuckles when I nod. "You're so predictable" he states while grabbing some pop-corn.

**Simone's POV**

As the movie ends I switch off the TV and look at Vanessa to find her already asleep. I chuckled slightly and got out of bed slowly so not to wake her. She must have had an exhausting day. If I was in her position I would understand why. I grabbed the two empty pop-corn bowls and the empty coke bottles and headed downstairs.

The TV was on so I figured dad was home. I made my way into the kitchen to find mom, dad and the guy Vanessa calls Estel in there talking quietly. It made me sad to actually think that Vanessa was actual going back to her birth parents. Though in my heart she would always be my sister.

I put the dishes in the sink threw the empty coke bottle away and kissed mom and dad good night. I also told them that Vanessa was sleeping next to me tonight because she fell asleep there. They just waved me off with a goodnight and an ok, which I didn't mind. I headed back upstairs climbed into my bed and passed out.

**Vanessë's POV**

I woke up the next morning in Simone's room I got out of bed slowly and headed into my room to take a shower.

After my shower I pulled on some jeans and a denim top and made my way downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and headed into the forest to put in some practice.

"You do realise sneaking up on me won't work this time Estel" I said as I turned around to face him.

He just chuckled and sat down on the grass with his own apple in hand and his pipe in another. I grabbed my bow from the other side of my favourite tree and aimed it at his pipe. I saw his eyebrows raise as he realised what I was going to do. I took aim and at the last second I aimed and shot at his apple. He looked at me and looked at his apple with a sad look.

"Hey that was my breakfast" I heard him say as I notched another arrow. "It might have been your breakfast but now it was my target." I said with a smirk.

"So you all packed up" he asked as he got up and dusted himself off. "No not yet but I dint have allot of stuff so it'll be quick. I said as I grabbed my bow and quiver, my twin blades, my long sword and my mini crossbow from my hidden spot in the tree. Estel just raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I did come prepared you know." I said as we walked back to the house.

"I can see that" he said as he motioned to my gear.

"Oh shut up" I said as I nudged him.

"It sucks being so small though I miss my normal height." I complained with a pout.

"Oh don't worry Gandalf will sort that out on a jiff once were back home." He said smiling.

I smiled at the thought of seeing Ada and Arwen again. I walked into the kitchen and put my gear with Estel's.

"I'm going to go pack ok ill meat you down here in ten minutes .ok" I said running upstairs to grab my stuff.

I grabbed all of my stuff I brought with me to this world and some of my new stuff such as my IPod and its solar powered charger, my new clothes, some toiletries and some books seeing that I might not be able to see my guardians and Simone again I also grabbed my mini photo album. I put that all in my back pack and headed back downstairs only to find my guardians and Simone sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"I'm guessing we have to talk now?" I asked as I sat down too.

"Actually no Estel explained everything to us last night" Jonas said with a sad look in his eyes.

"The only thing that needs to be done Vanessa is the goodbyes" Ann said tearing up.

"No no no Ann please don't cry, I still might be able to come visit you every now and then ok, I just have a lot to take care of at home." I said also tearing up.

Simone came over to me and hugged me. I knew it was too hard for him to say anything so I just nodded as he squeezed me tightly and then stepped back and let go. I smiled at him and turned to Ann I hugged her when the tears finally started to fall and squeezed her tighter as she started to break down. Jonas gently pulled Ann off me and gave me a courageous smile as he tried to comfort his wife. I smiled back and hugged him too. I tuned to Estel and nodded he grabbed his things and some of mine and I grabbed the rest of my stuff I turned back to look at the family I had whiles hear smiled and turned and followed Estel into the woods.

As we got deeper into the forest it got darker. We finally stopped at a small stream. I heard Estel mutter a few words that I couldn't make out and in a flash we were gone. Gone from earth I was finally home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: welcome home**

I realised I was standing in Imladris in the same place I left in. The one thing I did notice was that it was mid morning and wearing a jacket in the mid morning sum was kind of idiotic. I looked around and notice Gandalf leaning against a tree smoking.

"It's about time you noticed me my lady and I thought I would have to stand here all day," I laughed at Gandalf and ran up to him.

"Gandalf I missed you soo much" I said throwing myself at him.

"Me two Vanessë me two, but an old man would like you breathe you know," Gandalf said chuckling.

I let go if Gandalf and smiled. "Now" Gandalf said let's get you back two your normal self don't you think," he said.

And for the second time in my life I was blinded buy a flash of blue light.

"You know it would be nice to have some warning you know" I said with a scowl.

Though I was actually really happy to be my normal size again and to let my elvish nature kick in again. I turned to Estel "thank you soo much for bringing me home" I said hugging him again for the thousandth time.

"You're welcome" he said sincerely. "But if I were you I would go see my family now because I know for a fact that they have missed you allot." He said.

I grabbed my things and sped to my room to drop them off before making my way to find Ada and Arwen.

After I changed into one of my Rivendell dresses I went to find Ada and Arwen. Only to run into the most unexpected surprise. Elladan and Elrohir we practically almost knocked each other over. I stumbled a bit before I caught Ro's arm. "Nessë?" they asked completely surprised. "Dan, Ro" I said before flinging my arms around them both, too happy to even say anything. "Oh my word I have missed you both soo much," I said not letting go of my brothers. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Nessë is this really you" they asked in sink. "Well du who else would it be?" I asked them pulling away from them with a grin on my face. To only be pulled back into a hug again by two pairs of arms.

"We have missed you so much sis you have no idea" Ro said pulling away. I smiled at Ro and twisted myself in Dan's arms.

"Hey hey I'm home and safe you can let go now Dan," I said while trying to free myself from Dan's grip without success." I know I know I just missed you soo much" Dan said whiles finally releasing me.

"I know I know but can we save that till after dinner and go scare Arwen into next year please" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Ok maybe not scare her but I really want to see her now can we go please?" I asked excitedly.

"Ok let's go then," they said.

We found Arwen in the stables brushing out Asfaloth. I knew the horses could sense my presents so I kept back and told the boys to go and fetch Arwen while I clime the nearest tree and told them to bring her beneath it.

It took a while before I heard them finally convince Arwen to come out of the stables and talk. They led her right beneath me and I smiled.

"So Arwen said what did you want to show me?" she asked the boys with and annoyed look. Row just smiled and Dan whistled.

"_You guys are idiots"_ I told them telepathically. Ro rolled his eyes and Dan sighed.

Arwen huffed and started to walk back to the stables. I jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. She spun around and just stared at me.

"Hi" was all I could say before I was tackled to the ground.

"Vanessë" she said with her arms around me and tears staining my dress.

"Iii...mmiisssseedd... yoouu...sooooo...muuccchhhh" she said through tears and hiccups.

"sshhh" I said trying to calm her down.

"When did you get back" Arwen asked finally calming herself down.

"Oh, about an hour ago around min morning." I said helping he up.

She playfully slapped me. "and you could not have let me know before these morons'" she said pointing to Dan and Ro. I laughed "actually they ran into me as I was going to find you first" I said truthfully.

"oh so then Ada doesn't know that you're here then?" she asked.

"I don't know that whose here then" I head Ada's voice coming from behind the twins. As he walked past the boys he was about to say something when I flung my arms around him and held on for dear life.

"Ada!" I exclaimed happily as he hugged me back.

"My daughter" he said as he pulled away. "it ought u were here I could sense someone speaking telepathically to the boys" he said and I grinned.

Whereas the twins just scowled and he laughed.

"I see" he chuckled.

"well let's get you inside and discus everything ok and then well have supper how does that sound?" he asked me I smiled and nodded, hooked my arms with my idiot brothers while Arwen hooked hers with Ada and we all went inside together.

hope you guys enjoy please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: News and Information**

We had been talking in Ada's office for at least 2 hours. I had told everyone everything I knew about earth and my stay there. Ada had lunch brought up to us. I guess he knew we would be talking for quite a while.

"Ok enough about me and my experiences what has been going on here?" I asked looking into Ada's eyes.

"Well Vanessë" Ada said his eyes dropping and becoming hard. I looked at Ada concerned not knowing what he might say.

"You know that you have experienced 5 years on earth right?" Ada asked and I nodded not exactly understanding where he was going with this.

"Well in reality" Arwen continued "you have actually spent 15 years away from home" she said with sad eyes and my eyes widened.

"Wait!" I exclaimed "that can't be possible though it would explain why Estel only looks 3 years older though?"

"Yes it would" Ada said standing up.

"You see earth" time is ten years slower than ours and Estel's aging time is twelve years different to ours." Ada explained.

"_Ok that makes sense" _I thought. Understanding everything finally.

The sound of my brothers and sister leaving snapped me out of my thoughts. I was about to follow them when I caught the look in Ada's eyes that told me to sit back down again. Once my siblings left I turned to Ada with a raised eyebrow.

"_I asked them to leave so that you and I can talk about your future"_ Ada told me telepathically. "_And that's why we are speaking telepathically."_ I asked amused.

Ada just sent me one of his well-known glares and I laughed.

"Ok ok I'm sorry" I said giggling. And he just rolled his eyes.

"Ok well let's see if my history lessons have payed of shall we" he asked and I nodded. "You know about the war of the One Ring" I nodded and sat up straighter, now concerned.

"Well it has been found once again and war is raging at our door step. Gandalf has found the owner of the ring and is on his way back to him to send him to Rivendell. And Estel will be guiding him here." Ada said. A shiver went up my spine at the very thought of the ring being in Rivendell.

"And I will be holding a council soon after he arrives to choose the fate of the ring. I would also like you to be at the council. But Vanessë whatever path you choose just know that I love you ok." Ada said and I had a feeling that he already knew what path I would take he knew I would do anything to protect middle earth.

It looks like I wasn't trained for nothing.

"Ada I do have one question you said he who and what is he." I asked Ada curiously.

"Well my dear daughter he is none other than the heir of our dear friend Bilbo Baggins." I looked at Ada in shock as I realised the last time Bilbo was in Rivendell I felt a slight chill that day and my eyes widened. I looked at Ada in complete shock and he nodded. Knowing I had realised it too. Bilbo had the ring when he came back from his quest with the dwarves.

Well it looks like my life just got very interesting.

Short chapter and there is your answer **I am a fire-jay.**

Hope you guys enjoy will try to update the next chapter today please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: my abilities kick in**

I had been two days since I got home and learnt about the One Ring. It crossed my mind every now and them but I didn't want to ponder on the thought of it because I know I will drive myself crazy.

I headed down to my spot by my stream with my bow and quiver slung loosely over my solder and my mini crossbow attached to the back of my shirt beneath my cloak hiding it from sight. And its tiny quiver attached to me waist.

I headed over to my favourite rock. I slung my bow over my shoulder and aimed for the tree stump a few meters away. I released my arrow and watched it plant itself in the middle of the stump. As I strung another arrow I felt the air move slightly behind me and I spun around and released my arrow into the trees where I thought the suspect was standing.

"Ow "I heard someone say as they stepped into view. I looked up and realised it was Elrohir.

"I'm so sorry Ro I didn't realise it was you" I said as I saw the arrow piercing his arm.

"Ya I don't think you should be the one apologising seeing that I snuck up on you. By the way nice aim sis," I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks but let's get you fixed up ok." I said leading him to the stream.

"Ok" Ro said following me slowly.

I haven't used my powers in such a long time I might be kind of rusty but hey he's my brother I can't send him back home with an arrow in his arm now can I.

We sat down a few feet away from the stream and I could see from the look in Ro's eyes he knew what I was going to do.

"Ok how deep is it" I asked him as I poked the arrow slightly.

"Ow hey that's sore" he exclaimed. "But it's about an inch deep," he said smiling a bit.

"Ok cool I'm just going to clean around the edges and them pull that arrow out ok" I explained while focusing on the water and relaxing. As I turned my hand slightly a small stream of water jumped out of the stream and curled round my hand in an affectionate way. I slowly heated it um to a lukewarm temperature before cleaning the area and round the arrow.

"Ok you ready" I asked as I pulled the water away from Ro's skin to hover next to me.

"Ready" he said looking slightly nervous.

As quick as I could I pulled the arrow out and moved the water over the wound and spun my finger slightly so it would clean out the wound properly.

I disposed of the bloody water and call for fresh water that leapt out of the stream more quickly than the last. I covered the wound with it and froze it over the wound.

"Thanks sis" Ro said getting up and helping me up. "No problem" I replied smiling at Ro as I went to wash of my arrow in the stream.

"Come on let's get back to the house Ada will be wondering where we got to" I said picking up my bow and slinging it across my body.

'_Looks like my abilities have kicked in again'_ I thought whiles walking back through the woods again.

Please review please please


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A message from Gandalf**

It's been a month since I got home, everything is fine. Gandalf has been around middle earth for the past month seeking information on the One ring and any history that there is on Isildur's time in position of the ring.

My brothers keep me occupied a lot with almost everything. It was actually funny to see them attempt to make a cake. It just turned out as goo. Arwen on the other hand was either in the stables, in the library, her room or staring out of her window with a faraway look on her face.

I was on my way back to my room to change after my spar with my brothers who still think they can beat me both singly and together. I passed Arwen's bedroom and then doubled back to see her standing on her balcony looking over the valley but in the direction which leads out of Rivendell.

I leant against her door with a smile on my face. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before," I said smiling and walking up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Notice what?" she asked with a curious but frightened look.

"Please sister if I know when Ada is lying I can tell when you are." I said with a sad smile.

She shook her head and headed back into her room and threw herself down on her bed. I sat down next to her and ran a hand threw her hair.

"It's ok to love Arwen and you know that." I said playing with her hair, trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"I know that Vanessё but he's Aragorn the heir to the throne of Gondor I can't I just can't." She said looking heartbroken.

"Now you listen to me here Arwen Evenstar love will always find a way no matter what so just take a risk once in a while ok." I said getting up and kissing the forehead.

"See you at dinner ok and with a smile please?" I asked walking towards the door.

"You know one day I will be repeating those very same words back to you Vanessё" she said with a smile.

"Well as long as it's not anytime soon I don't mind" I said walking out of the room and heading to my own.

"Ni *'lassui, gwathel" I heard Arwen tell me telepathically. I smiled and walked into my room to bathe.

I walked out of my room 2 hours later freshly bathed and dressed in a light blue dress and my hair tied back in a side braid and hanging over my shoulder.

I made my way into the dining hall and took my seat between Arwen and Elrohir. Arwen gave me a warm smile as I sat down and I smiled back.

Ada walked in a few moments later with Gandalf it looked like he had just gotten here.

"Gandalf!" I exclaimed jumping up and running over to him and hugging him.

He returned the hug just as enthusiastically and smiled.

"What bring you here?" Arwen asked concerned.

"I bring news, our young Mr. Frodo has set out to Rivendell as we speak and they should be here in three days time. Though if not I ask you dearly to head out and make sure nothing has happened to our poor hobbit." Gandalf said.

"Yes we will do well to keep track of time and our dear Bilbo has already returned to Rivendell so there is no worry." Ada replied while I smiled.

"We will keep track of time Gandalf do not worry." I replied and he smiled.

"Well then seeing that this is all sorted I have a meeting with Saruman tomorrow and I count on not being late so I will be on my way. Good luck child," Gandalf said smiling at me and then left the hall.

"Good bye Gandalf see you soon I hope," I replied as the doors closed.

Hi guys thank you all so much for reading though I may not be able to update another chapter today

Hope you enjoy.

Ni *'lassui, gwathel –thank you sister


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Finding Aragorn**

It had been seven days since Gandalf had left and Arwen and I had started to get really worried. They should have gotten to Rivendell two days ago, Ada had told us to just relax and give them a bit of time. We had looked at him like he was crazy. I mean seriously 1 day I can accept but 4 are not negotiable. They could have been attacked of let alone killed.

But no we had to wait for them. Arwen and I had decided last night if they didn't appear by midnight we would set out and go search for them.

We were busy saddling our horses and making sure we had enough lembas to keep us going for at least 2 weeks. We had both left a letter in ada's chamber this morning explaining our disappearances though we both knew he would have known of our decision days ago.

We mounted our horses and set off to seek out Aragorn.

It had been 2 days since we had left Rivendell and I could see it in Arwen's eyes she was beginning to get really desperate. Sundown was almost upon us and we still hadn't found a suitable spot to make camp. I heard a twig snap somewhere in the forest and Arwen dismounted her horse as did I.

I saw a torch heading deeper into the woods and followed Arwen towards it.

"What's this, a ranger caught off his grad?" she asked placing her sward at Aragorn's' chin and tilting it up just slightly.

I noticed he was holding Athelas in his left hand and a dagger in the other. Which was strange to me, because Athelas was a healing plant, therefore meant someone had gotten hurt.

He noticed me looking and gestured for us to follow him but to his camp. We grabbed our horses and he led the way. When we got there I noticed 3 Halflings surrounding one who looked like he was in grave pain.

I saw his eyes open and look at Arwen with inspiration before closing again. Aragorn rushed to his side as did I and Arwen.

"What happened to him?" I asked inspecting to wound it looked like none I had ever seen before.

"He was stabbed by a morgal blade," Aragorn replied whiles applying the Athelas.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to our father." She said to me then to Aragorn "We've been looking for you for two days." She said getting up. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and placed him on her horse.

"You have five wraiths on your tail where the other four are we do not know," I said to Aragorn.

"Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon. (Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you.)" Aragorn said to Arwen.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. (I'm the faster rider, I'll take him.)" Arwen said.

"Andelu i ven. (The road is too dangerous.)" Aragorn said his features hardening.

"_Listen to her Aragorn_" I said in elvish "_we know what we're doing_." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hîr, tûr gwaith nîn beriatha hon. (Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) I do not fear them.

" nor do I stay with the hobbits," I said mounting my mare.

"Be safe," he says to both of us.

"Noro lim melonim noro lim.( run fast my friend run fast)" I say as does Arwen to her horse as we gallop off at brisk speed.

"what are you doing," I hear a Halfling shout, "thoughts wraiths are still out there".

"Noro lim melonim." I say urging my horse to gallop faster and she does.

We ride through the dawn as the plain flies by. I see black come out of the forest. Were being chased.

"noro lim," I say as they get closer and we take a turn towards the river bed through the trees. Branches cut our faces as we make our way out of the trees and across the river and turn to face them.

"give us the Halfling she elves," A wraith says standing at the opposite bank and wading into the water.

"If you want him" I say, "come and claim him" arwen finishes with hatred in her tone. They start to make their way across the river, towards us.

"Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!, Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" we chant as the river rushes towards the wraiths sending them downstream.

I see Frodo start to give in.

"No, no! Frodo, no! Frodo don't give in! Not now! What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."I here arwen say and I see the tears roll down her cheeks.

I lift Frodo from the ground and place him on my horse as arwen mounts hers and we ride into Rivendell as fast as our horses could carry us, with tears running down our cheeks.

I hand Frodo over to Ada and head to my room slowly as Ada heads to the house of healing.

I am so sorry I just needed a weekend break here's my new chapter

Hope you enjoy


End file.
